Baby Sister : A New Chapter
by E Salvatore
Summary: Baby Sister sequel: After months spent cleaning up after the war, Bella has returned home to her family for some time off. But now she keeps dreaming of an old lover. Lies told by the love of her life are slowly being brought to light. A powerful family is leading a rebellion against her. It's a new chapter of love & loss for Bella but is she ready to pay the price of war... again?


**BABY SISTER : A NEW CHAPTER**

**Summary : A sequel to Baby Sister. ****After months spent cleaning up after the war, Bella has returned home to her family for some time off. But now she keeps dreaming of an old lover. Lies told by the love of her life are slowly being brought to light. A powerful family - one that she had personally arranged the death of - is leading a rebellion against her. It's a new chapter of love, loss and betrayal for Bella but is she ready to pay the price of war… again?**

**Disclaimer : Didn't own them the first time around and nothing's changed since. Sigh.**

* * *

**Baby Sister : A New Chapter**

**Prologue : Loose Ends**

* * *

_She finds herself standing in the ruins of an old castle, a magnificent monument that had once been grand. Now all that remains is destruction._

_Stone pillars, charred furniture and stubborn weeds make a sore sight for troubled eyes. She knows those pillars, intricately and elaborately carved with an insignia of power. She knows those high-backed chairs; thrones to the three rulers. And those stubborn, stubborn weeds, set on survival, have done what the most powerful beings had been unable to do: they have flourished in this destruction._

_A cold breeze carries a name to her ears._

"_Bella…" He sing-songs, mockingly or teasingly; she never can tell. "Bella…"_

_Her hair curls wildly as the wind whips through it; her eyes flit from crumbling room to crumbling room, all walls long gone. She is the only one here._

_Her eyes land on the imposing trees that have sat on the edge of the castle for hundreds of years._

"_My lovely," The trees seem to call to her as her eyes strain to make out a figure in the darkness. There is nothing but the softest of sighs, carried to her by the wind._

_She picks her way through the ruins, intent on exploring the dark forest._

"_You promised, Bella." He reminds her, and she wonders just what she had promised him. Is she responsible for this? Had she consented to this torture?_

_Because it is torture to hear him call out for her every night, to have her heart beating like a hummingbird's as she chokes down sobs and tries desperately to find him._

"_It's so very lonely here, lovely." He seems to sigh as she finally steps into the woods, leaving behind the moon's illumination. The trees are big and the foliage is dense, leaving only the smallest of cracks for moonlight to filter through. Her sharp senses are of no use here, not when one with sharper senses seems dead set on avoiding her._

_Her eyes catch sight of light hair and fair skin just as he sings her name again. She had always loved the way he called to her, to bring her back to him in the early mornings as she travelled into the world of dreams. Now he uses this very fact against her, calling her back, beckoning her to join him in the land of impossibilities._

"_My Bella…" He's wearing the same clothes he had... on that horrible, horrible day. She almost expects to see a crimson stain marring the soft grey material but it's untouched when she does catch a glimpse of it. That's all she sees, though: the back of his shirt._

_She hurries forward, breathing hitched. She can't call out to him, can't call for him. There had been days, of an era long gone, when they had made the forests their own; days when she had gotten lost in the darkness, safe in the knowledge that one call of his name would bring his soft, guiding voice._

_She has no right to ask for his help, his guidance anymore; she had lost all privileges the day she stuck a dagger through his heart._

_And now she is being punished for it._

"_My lovely, lovely Bella…" He sighs, disappearing again. She sobs in frustration, running after him. It is hell for her to see him each night and remain mute when all she wants to do is tell him she's sorry, tell him she forgives him, tell him she loves him._

_She doesn't regret killing him but she regrets that it was the only way. She doesn't hate him anymore, has long forgiven him, but she hates herself for leading him astray. Above all, she hates herself for telling him that their love hadn't been enough._

_Maybe it would have been._

"_Oh, Bella." He sighs, his familiar voice coming from somewhere behind her; she turns around so quickly that the world spins. When the forest settles, she finds nothing but darkness, again._

"_Silly, silly Bella." Now his voice seems to bounce around the trees, echoing from all angles. She can't find him; she'll never find him. "I never would have hurt you, my love."_

I know_, she wants to cry. _I know and I'm sorry for believing otherwise_. He never would have hurt her, never would have left her. But she had fallen for his lies – lies he had fed to his family – and had hurt him instead; had left him before he could leave her._

"_Not the way you did, Bella." The pain in his voice is tangible and heartbreaking. "You ruined us."_

_She had. She had ruined them and destroyed them and ended them. And then she had done to him what she had done to them._

_And now here they are._

"_Bella…" He sing-songs again, seemingly on a loop. Her punishment is to long for him and to find out the bitter truth, but to never receive his pardon, his acceptance. Nor is she allowed to soothe him, to ease his conscience. This is their story, with no room for re-writes or new chapters. There is no happy ending in sight; the only ends they get are loose ones, pregnant with lies to uncover and truths to find._

"_Bella…"_

_She sinks to the ground, broken in more ways than one. Her heart, her soul – it's all his and all broken, fractured and torn into two. They had come here together; she had promised them an eternity together. And then she had been ripped from his arms and sent back to her loved ones._

_But she'd left pieces of her behind; pieces of her heart, her very being._

"_Bella…" He sings again, and she _swears _she can hear his breathing. Her eyes snap open._

_Electric blue orbs, unnaturally vivid and so very pained, meet hers._

"_Bella." He breathes on an exhale, and she can feel his warm breath on her neck._

_She jumps into his arms…_

… but is greeted by the cold air of reality. Her back is ramrod straight, eyes wide and alert as she catches her breath and takes in her surroundings. Warm sunlight floods her room, chasing away the last lingering wisps of darkness. Her hands reach out as if to preserve them, to keep him with her. Finding no purchase, reaching for what was never there, she chokes on a sob filled with pain; his and hers and pain for all that has been taken from them.

"Klaus."

* * *

**BABY SISTER : A NEW CHAPTER**

**Q & A/ FAQs**

**Q : Is this a sequel to **_**Baby Sister**_**?**

**A: YES. This picks up a few months after the epilogue. The first chapter will bring you up to date.**

**Q : Is this a **_**Twilight **_**cross-over?**

**A : NO. Many have asked and some have suggested that I archive this as such, but I do not, in fact, think of this as a cross-over. Much like **_**Baby Sister**_**, there will be elements of the Saga brought into play. But just like the original, this will not focus much on those elements. A handful of characters will appear, none will feature in major roles and those that you will see frequently will be so different that I don't quite think of them as the same characters.**

**Q : What are the pairings in this fic?**

**A : In the epilogue, we left off with Bella/Edward and Stefan/Elena as the only definite ships in play. In the sequel, the only ship that will definitely remain is Stefan/Elena. Bella's future is uncertain, thus the character choices – this fic is labelled as Klaus/OC, the OC being Bella. As of right now, this merely indicates the fact that this story will be mainly about Bella and Klaus, not necessarily in a romantic way. As for other characters, feel free to suggest ships.**

**PLEASE NOTE that while you might be tempted to re-read **_**Baby Sister **_**in preparation for the sequel, I strongly suggest that you wait a week. I plan on a complete re-write based on the original which will be up in a week's time. The first chapter to **_**Baby Sister : A New Chapter **_**will also be posted then. In the meantime, you can head to my profile and vote on a poll regarding the re-write.**

* * *

**Hello there, people! I've missed you guys! And I've missed my characters, too, so I decided to revisit them. **_**And so, the Powerpuff Girls were born! **_**Okay, no. Sorry, I was babysitting earlier.**

**I'm very excited for this sequel and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I believe you guys enjoyed Baby Sister. It will be a little darker, I'm just warning you, but I personally love the idea of it already. For more news, especially regarding Baby Sister, don't forget to read the Q&A/FAQs segment above. It's very, very important.**

**I hope to hear from you guys soon! Tell me what you think, share your shipping preferences, drop by just to say hi!**

_**E Salvatore,**_

_**November 2012.**_


End file.
